villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Twins (Superjail!)
The Twins are two troublemaking biological brothers and are the main antagonists from the series Superjail! They always cause trouble and try to make things more interesting. They are both voiced by Richard Mathar. Interests Both of the twins have always think alike, share ideas, and act as a single entity. They have both been interested in the following: *'Fashion:' They both enjoy fashion shows as shown in Time Police - Part 2. They enjoy it immensely and commented that this was the same as going to heaven and dying. *'Mischief:' Both Twins are known for causing trouble and uses it for their own gain, ammusement, and fun. They also done this to make the Warden's job more difficult. Most of their mischiefs to ruin the Warden's plan always ended up with the inmates being killed in the process. Despite this, however, they don't hold any malice or revenge on Warden or anybody else. *'Video Games and Technology:' The Twins own a Control Room where they usually cause destruction. When they make their plans or start causing mischief, it's usually a form of a video game. For example, when they controlled Jailbot, they made him twist some prisoners into Tetris-like shapes (and getting killed) and threw them as tetris blocks. They also use a machine to help create Combaticus and at one point learned how to use the Dream Machine. *'Exercise:' Despite being hard gamers and have been seen smoking (as seen in the Pilot episode and Time Police - Part 2), they can manage to stay in shape by means of random, comically irrelevent (to whatever is happening around them) recreational activities. Example: paddle boating, rollerskating, running, dancing, etc. Biography The Twins are two super genius troublemaking brothers. They're from another planet a year away from Earth, where everyone on their planet look exactly like the other. They spend most of their time ruining the Warden's plans for Superjail which often leads out to riots, havoc, mischief, and death to some of the immates, although they're not technically murderers. Both are very intelligent and are rumored to know everything about Superjail that the Warden doesn't know about. They never need any help except for themselves, but have been in extreme situations in which they could not escape (when they were stuck under a boulder, were tricked into the back of a stranger's van, presumbly got raped, and taken hostage). One talks in a lower voice while the other talks in a little high pitch voice, and whenever they appear onscreen, random techno music plays to accompany them. Because of this, they were nicknamed "The Techno Twins" by fans. Their relations to jail is unknown, but it's been hinted that they've been given "special priveleges" by the Warden that none of the immates have that gives them more freedom. It's also been mention that they are "exchange students" in the jail much to the dismay of their father, mainly because they like their lives in SuperJail than on their planet and most likely have a bad relationship with their father. Their relationship often changes from brotherly affection to romantic attraction time after time. Examples are in the episode Superbar when they shared the same drink with two straws, another scene when they were in speedos, and in Negaton when they came close to flirting with each other. The Twins rarely smile and that they have a Mr. Spock-like calmness. Powers Just like the Warden, the Twins have special powers. They consist of: *'Teleport:' They use this ability to teleport anywhere in Superjail, and had been used quite often. They also use this ability to change into different clothing or bringing food with them. However, they cannot use this ability whether they're trapped (while stuck under a boulder) or someone using magic to prevent them from teleporting (The Hunter with her necklace) *'Shrink:' The Twins also have the ability to shrink to size, as shown when they were inside of Jailbot and messed up with his wires. They also done this when they went into the Terrorarium to switch the vials. *'Strength': It's also been hinted that both Twins have super strength, as shown when they were causing trouble for the male and female inmates in Ladies Night. They also seemed to be immune to toxic/old food particles, as shown in the episode Mayhem Donor as they were examining the body parts which were dropped in. They've been shown to have glowing green blood, as shown when they were creating Combaticus. Relations to the Other Characters Warden: It's been shown that they don't even like the Warden, as they always ruin whatever Warden was planning to do. However, in Ladie's Night, they unexpectedly help the Warden win the bet against the Mistress when they got the Spanish Flys to make the women go on a rampage. Jared: Little is known about the Twins' relationship with Jared and have very little interactions, but they don't seem to acknowledge him. In one episode, the Twins managed to manipulate him into drinking the growth serum they stole earlier, but with different effects that causes Jared to transform into a Hulk-like state. However, in the season one finale, Jared, along with JailBot, seemed to be shocked about what happened to them. In one episode of Season 2, he decided to help The Twins escape from Hunter, but mainly because she stole his job as assistant. JailBot: Just like Jared, they don't acknowledge him very much, but one episode, they used him as a pawn in a plan to overthrow one of the Warden's plans yet again. However, in the season one finale, JailBot, along with Jared, seemed to be shocked about what happened to them. He was shown helping The Twins escape from Hunter, though it seems as if he was helping Alice and Jared to help The Twins escape. Alice: They have little-to-no interactions with Alice, and she doesn't even deal with them much like the Warden, and often refers The Twins as geeks. In one episode of Season 2, Alice decided to help The Twins escape from Hunter, but mainly because she believes that Hunter wanted her boyfriend, which consists of one of the inmates. Combaticus: The "son" of the Twins in order to irk up the Warden and his Fight City Tournament. At first, they treated him like a weapon, but later on, they were mourning for his death in sadness since he was crashed by a giant rock. He wasn't seen again until Time Police - Part 2 where he rescued the Twins from the Warden's robots, who both cry with joy and hugged him in an almost parental sort of way. In the VBS Interview with Christy Karacas, the creator of the show, there was a scene from one of the upcoming episodes where the Twins (who were smiling evilly) were carrying an infant similar to Combaticus, though whether or not it's actually Combaticus is unknown at this time. Hunter: A female human-shaped naked creature created by Ozal. When the Twins were lying to the inmates about their pasts, they told them that she helped their father cause the genocide to their race. When in reality, she is actually the family dog who was sent to bring them back home. Hunter seemed to have a deep hatred for the Twins, as they also seemed to fear her for a short time before they trapped her in the Crystal of Ozal. Ozal: An alien-like father of the Twins. When the Twins were lying to the inmates about their pasts, they told them that their father, along with Hunter, destroyed their home planet. When in reality, he was the ruler of their home planet and disliked his sons for living in SuperJail, even senting Hunter to try to bring them home. Trivia *Their uniforms are based on the Sandmen uniforms from the novel/film Logan's Run, as the producer was a fan of the film as a child. *Like all of the SuperJail staff that have female counterparts, the UltraPrison staff that runs an all-women prison, whether or not the Twins also have female counterparts is unknown. *In the two-part episodes of Time Police, it appears that the Twins haven't change or aged a bit in the Warden's alternative future or the one where he was missing for years, hinting a possibility that they might be immortal or that they slowly age. *The episodes where the Twins appear but didn't cause any mischief are Superbar, Negaton, Time Police - Parts 1 & 2, Best Friends Forever, and Lord Stingray Crash Party. They do not appear in Mr. Grumpy Pants, Gay Wedding, and Ghosts. *It's also apparent that the Twins are perfect liars and manipulators, as shown when they lied to the inmates about their past story in order to gain their sympathy and manipulated them into helping them escape and going against Hunter (though this is likely due to the inmate's lust for her). They also manipulated Jared at one point as well. *It's revealed that if the Twins are forced to be separated from each other, both would fall into a trance, followed by a blood-curdling, echoing, monotonous, pierce scream that can be heard all over SuperJail. Twins Twins Twins Twins Twins Twins Twins Twins Category:Nameless Villains Category:Liars Category:Mature